The Tale of The Black Salamander Book 0
by KiraYamato90
Summary: how it all began, how it all started, the beginning of his Tale.
1. Chapter 1

**to Natsu X Sayla Fans!**

**And to amigo, Moshiyari!**

**The Tale of the Black Salamander Book 0 is out now!**

**Enjoy as we see how Natsu ever became the Dragon Saviour**

"**Speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**In a burning wasteland**

Fire, chaos, destruction, screams, and horror

The land was destroyed as dead bodies of humans and dragons littered the land

A pinkish colored dragon was in pain as his blood bleeds through his wound

It grunted in pain before its head was squashed by a black dragon claw and its life was ended

A black dragon whose wings are not that of a dragon, stood in the middle of the blood shed as it roared with an evil laughter

**Elsewhere**

A pink haired boy was sleeping in a cave while resting on top a straw made bed

The boy was Natsu Dragneel or who would be known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel

Natsu snores as he sleeps on the straw bed

**"Wake up brat!"** Natsu started up from the roar, jumping like a startled cat into the air.

**"Hahaha!"** a red dragon laughed, his deep, thunderous voice filling the forest as Natsu came to his senses. The boy just pouted at the dragon.

"You could be nicer about it, Igneel" He said, crossing his arms and huffing.

The red dragon was Igneel, the Fire Dragon King and the father to Natsu

**"Maybe when you learn to take your magic more seriously."**

"Alright," He said, jumping up and pumping his fist. "I'm gonna' train double hard today so I can become the strongest dragon slayer around. I'll even be stronger than you dad!"

**"Don't get ahead of yourself brat,"** Igneel sounded a bit taken aback by his enthusiasm. Natsu was a little confused by his reaction, but he just rolled with it. At least, he rolled with it till his stomach suddenly roared at him.

**"Better get some food in you first, Natsu,"** Igneel chuckled, tossing some kind of dragon-cooked meat in front of him.

"Thanks," Natsu ate everything as quickly as he could. As soon as he finished, he jumped up and got into his fighting stance. "Alright, let's train!"

"**What's gotten into you, brat?"** Igneel said, another laugh shaking his enormous frame.

**"Not that I'm complaining. It's only fitting that the fire dragon king's son be the strongest slayer."**

**Ten minutes later**

Natsu was on the ground all bruised up as Igneel looks at him with a huff

"**what happened to the enthusiasm, huh Natsu?" **Igneel said as Natsu got up while holding his head

"you could've gone easy on me" Natsu said to him

Igneel huffs to the boy before grinning

"**Where's the fun in that?"** he asked

"SO YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" Natsu shouted with a tick mark on his head

They then started got into an argument before a dragon roar stopped the argument

Igneel looks to where the roar was heard as his eyes widen

"what was that? Igneel?" Natsu asked to his father

Igneel looks to where the roar came from before he looks down in sadness

"Igneel?" Natsu called out to him

"**Natsu…"** Igneel voice out as he looks to his son

Natsu looks to him as Igneel kneels down to the ground

"**I need to go somewhere for a moment, I want you to stay here till I get back"**

"where are you going?" Natsu asked to Igneel who sprouted out his wings

"**that roar"** Igneel replied as he then flies away

"**Stay there Natsu!"**

Natsu just looks to his father flying away before kicking a pebble

"tch! What was that about?" Natsu asked before walking back to the cave

**At a mountain top**

Igneel flied to the top of a mountain as he landed on to the mountain where four dragons were waiting there

"**how is the situation, Grandeneey?" **Igneel asked the white dragon

"**not good" **Grandeneey replied to him

"**he has demolished an entire kingdom of humans and murdered twelve dragons who were coexisting with the humans"**

Igneel looks in grimace as the subject "he"

"**what is our next move?"** a white dragon with a beard asked to the other dragon with him

"**no dragon nor human can harm that monster" **a black dragon with red eyes said to the others

"**it is best that we all fight him to our last breath" **

Igneel shook his head to him

"**no, if we do that, and failed, who can defeat him then?" **he asked

The other dragon looks down as they tried to think of a solution

"we might have the answer"

A voice spoke as Igneel and the other dragons looks down and sees a man with black hair and was wearing a cloak, with a blonde woman who was also wearing a cloak appeared bellow them

"**Zeref….Anna"** Igneel spoke as the two people made their way to the middle of the mountain top

"we might have the solution to deal with him"

Anna said as all dragons looks to her and listens to her plan

**Night**

Igneel returned to his cave as he sees Natsu already asleep

"**heh! Lazy brat"** Igneel said with a grin to Natsu's snoring before he looks sad to him

"**Natsu…"** Igneel laid down beside his son as he placed a scarf to his bed

"**the time the both of use spent together will be my treasure memories"**

"**I'm happy and proud to call you my son"**

He then laid down his head near his hand as the red dragon king closes his eyes

He did not know Natsu was awake and heard all of his words

""what are you saying, Dad?""

**Next morning**

Igneel started Natsu's training again as he was teaching him a secret slaying art to him

"**Guren Bakuenjin!"**

Natsu tried to create a torrent of red flames like Igneel but failed as the only thing that came out was a puff of smoke

"haaa~" Natsu exhales as he flops down to the grass

"**what's wrong, Natsu? is that the best you got?" **Igneel said to his son

"but it's hard!" Natsu exclaimed as he was tired

"**take a rest and we'll try again"**

Igneel then sits down as he looks to Natsu who was looking back at him

"**what?"**

Natsu sat up and looks to his father

"what did you mean by that?" Natsu asked him as Igneel was confused

"**on what?"** Igneel asked back

"what you said last night, you sounded like you were going to leave" Natsu said as Igneel was taken back by his words

""he was awake that time?!""

"answer me, Igneel!" Natsu said as Igneel looks to him with a sad face

"are you going to leave me!?" Natsu cried as he looks to him

Igneel sighs before looking to Natsu

"**a battle is coming soon, and I have to leave to fight the enemy of humanity and dragons"**

"what?" Natsu said

"**this battle determines the future for all living creature on earth" **

"but you're coming back, right?!" Natsu said to him

Igneel shook his head as he looks to him

"**I might die in the battle"**

"what!? But you're igneel!" Natsu exclaimed

"**there are things stronger than me, Natsu. and you know that"**

"then I'll fight with you!" Natsu shouted

"**Natsu…"**

"I'll beat up this enemy of humanity or whatever it's called!"

"**you can't…this enemy is none like anything you have ever seen or face"**

"you don't know if we try!"

Igneel shook his head to him

"**no Natsu….you are not allowed to come with me"**

Natsu gritted his teeth as he cried upon knowing that he could not stop his father from going to this battle

**Night**

Natsu was sitting in the cave of his home as Igneel had just left to meet with the other dragons

"igneel…." Natsu muttered out as he looks to his hand

"I'm strong!" Natsu shouted as he punched a wall before wincing in pain

"owww!"

Natsu then ignited his hand on fire and tried again but failed again

"damnit!" Natsu shouted as he punches the ground

"I have to be stronger!"

"_**do you desire power?"**_

A voice spoke to Natsu as he was alarmed by it

"who was that!?" Natsu shouted as he looks around

"_**do you desire power?"**_

The voice spoke again as Natsu turns around and everything went black

"what the?" Natsu sees that he was standing in a void of nothingness as the only thing there with him was a mirror

"_**do you desire power?"**_

The voice spoke as Natsu could see someone in the mirror

He walks to the mirror and saw someone standing in a black fog within the mirror

"_**do you desire power?"**_

Natsu then saw the person reaching a hand to him

"yes" Natsu replied to the voice's question as he slowly reached his hand towards it

"_**for what purpose do you desire power?"**_

The voice asks a different question as Natsu looks hesitant on the answer

"i…i…." Natsu looks confused on how to answer it before remembering how Igneel will leave him

"I want it because I want to protect my loved ones!" Natsu exclaimed as he reached his hand forward

"_**very well"**_

A black demon hand came out of the mirror as Natsu took it

"_**let us unite"**_

The voice spoke as Natsu sees a demon version of him in the mirror before the two Natsus became one

Natsu stood still as he was not moving at all in the front of the cave

**Ba-Dump!**

Natsu's body tensed as black and red flames appeared and circles around him

**Ba-Dump!**

The flames then engulfed Natsu as the fire rockets to the sky

Igneel was flying back to his home before he spotted the pillar of red and black flames

""Don't tell me!""

Igneel flied faster as he sees the pillar in front of his home and he saw someone in the pillar

"**Natsu..?"**

Igneel voice out before a fully grown demonic yet dragonic Natsu came out of the pillar of flames

"not Natsu" Natsu spoke as his eyes opened with a red glow

"I am E.N.D"

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel, the Strongest Demon of the Books of Zeref"

* * *

**That's a wrap! **

**Bye bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Igneel stood and watch as Natsu transforms into his demon side

"**Natsu…..!"** Igneel muttered out a shocked and disbelieved look upon Natsu as he stretches his arm

Natsu took a deep breath before the black markings on his neck fades away

"I'm finally free" Natsu said as he cracks his neck and a loud bone cracking noise was heard

Igneel cautiously look at him as he though that he might destroy everything just like Zeref had created him to do

Natsu looks at his hands as he clenched them a few times before looking at Igneel who was being cautious at him

"what's wrong, Igneel?" Natsu said looking at him

"**Eh?...you're still Natsu, right?"** Igneel said as Natsu looks to him with an eyebrow raised

"of course I am, the heck are you saying, dad?" Natsu replied to him

""he still has his memories of being with me!""

Igneel looks to Natsu as he sighs

He then asked to Natsu on how on earth was he able to transform into his demon form

Natsu explained that he met another him who was a demon version of him and the two fused into one

"I gained this power to fight with you, and I won't take a no for an answer," Natsu said as he crossed his arms

Igneel looks to him as he sighed and nodded to Natsu

"**there is still time till the battle comes, it is best that we train you, to be ready" **Igneel said to Natsu

"we?" Natsu asked confused as Igneel nodded

**Next day**

**At a cave**

In a cave near a mountain

The sound of roaring could be heard as our attention goes into the cave

Within a lair

Five giant dragons stood in a circle as they were the members of the Six Dragon Kings

The Sky Dragon Queen, Arastia

The Water Dragon Queen, Levia

The Earth Dragon King, Gaia

The Light Dragon King, Illios

The Dark Dragon King, Arostius

Each of them was in an argument as they were trying to find the solution to the problem

"**we should go and deal a team attack against that monster!"** Gaia exclaimed as he punches the ground

Arostius sighed "**Think with your head for once, many dragons and humans have fallen victim at his claws, none even manage to deal a wound on that monster"**

"**is there no hope for the future?"** Illios asked while scratching his beard

"**there is"**

Igneel appeared from the cave entrance as all of the dragons look to him

"**Igneel.." **Arastia voice out in surprise

"**what do you mean, Igneel?" **Levia asked him

"**never abandon hope, my friends," **Igneel said as he joined the circle

"**for one has arisen to face the threat we all face"**

Igneel spoke as he turned to look at the entrance as Natsu came in

"**a human?"** Gaia said

"**what is the meaning of this, Igneel? You brought along a human?"** Arostius said to him

"**Indeed, the battle is coming soon and this is not a battle we can avoid,"** Igneel said as Natsu walks and stands beside him

"**we shall put our hope to him,"** Igneel said as he motions to Natsu

"**Igneel, are you sane? How can a human be a difference to what many had tried yet failed?"** Arastia spoke to him

"**not by himself, I shall fight alongside him"** Igneel replied

"**a dragon slayer….and this one has your flames in him," **Illios told him as Igneel nodded

"**Even if he is a dragon slayer…. What difference does it make if he turns to be just like him?"** Gaia told him

"**Because he won't…" **Igneel replied to him as Natsu stepped forward

"I want to fight with Igneel" Natsu voice out as the dragons look to him

"Dragons and Human can live in coexistence, me and Igneel are the living proof of it"

"and I cannot stand by and let dragons nor human fight the enemy of all, I want to protect, protect every living creature"

The dragon kings stood amazed as they had never seen such fire of determination from the human

"**even if he has your strength, Igneel. How can the two of you possibly defeat that monster?"** Levia asked him

"**we can, that is because he will not only have my strength when we go to battle,"** Igneel said as Arastia's eyes widen in realization

"**that is too risky!"** Arastia exclaimed

"**to inhabit more that one type of Dragon Slayer Magic is suicide!"**

Igneel nodded to her

"**each of us shall give a portion of our strength to him and we will teach him how to use the power he was bestowed upon"**

"**Igneel you can't be serious!"** Gaia exclaimed

"**if he somehow turns into like that monster! All of life is gone!"**

"I won't!" Natsu exclaimed at them

"I do not have any wish to become a raging monster at all!"

"my desire is to fight and protect my loved ones!"

"so please!" Natsu kneels down to the dragons

"lend me your strength!"

The dragons look to Natsu before looking to each other as they nodded

"**Very well"** Illios spoke

"**we shall grant you our strength,"** Illios said as the other dragon Kings nodded

Natsu nodded and bowed to them

"**tell me human"** Gaia called out as he tapped the ground before the land around Natsu rumbled a bit as it was lifted up so that he would be able to converse with them easily

"**what is your name?"** he said to Natsu

Natsu looks to his hand as he clenched it

"I've discarded my old name, for I will be the one to fight the enemy of humans and dragons," Natsu said as he clenches his hands before looking to Gaia

"you can call me…" Natsu replied as flames circled around Natsu before a dragon brand appeared on his right hand

"The Dragon Saviour"

Natsu answered as his eyes glowed red and black for a moment before dimming as the flames on his right-hand fades away

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with the continuation**

**To AkumaNisshoku:**

**For me to be able to clone myself would be pretty rad man**

**But no, I'm just a guy who had a broad mind of imagination in my head**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Natsu had begun his training in the Chamber of the Six Dragon Kings as he had mastered all of the six elements in just a span of six months

Water

**(Imagine Scene: Natsu creating whirlpools in lake and creates Geyser with just a swing of his hand)**

Earth

**(Imagine Scene: Natsu lifting a giant boulder with just one finger and then throws it away with ease)**

Wind

**(Imagine Scene: Natsu uses healing magic on an injured animal, and creating whirwinds)**

Darkness

**(Imagine Scene: Natsu standing on top of the mountain in a sunny day as he turns the day into night with just a snap of his fingers)**

Light

**(Imagine Scene: Natsu firing a beam of light as it causes the sea to split)**

Fire

**(Imagine Scene: Natsu in an active volcano, as he caused it to erupt with just a roar)**

He had all six elements mastered and infused his magic with a dark and negative power, Curse

Natsu indulge in the knowledge known of the destroyer of Dragons, was that Magic has no effect upon it, so to counter the anti-magic defense it has, Natsu thought of combining his magic with something that was not magic at all

He was currently at a hidden location where Anna was in front of a giant metal gate with four children with her

"I guess this is goodbye, Anna-sense" Natsu said with a smile to his teacher

"no" Anna said while shaking her head

"we will meet again, all of us" Anna said as she motions to the children behind her

Natsu smiled and kneels down as he looks to the children

"guess I'll see you all in the future" Natsu said as he caressed a blue hair little girl's head

"**it is time"** Igneel spoke as the giant metal gate glowed as it was opening

Anna then walks to the door as she looks back to Natsu and nodded to him

"we will find you, in the future"

Said Anna before she and the children walked to the gate as a bright light shines upon them and they then disappear into it

The gates slowly closed as Natsu and Igneel were the only one left in the place

Natsu had a tear fell down his eye as he wiped it away

"**let's go, Natsu"** Igneel said as Natsu nodded

"yeah," Natsu replied as he turns around and black markings slither around his neck to his face and his eyes turn into that of a dragon as he then burst into black and red flames

"**it's time to hunt a dragon"**

**Somewhere else**

In a barren wasteland

A battle had just passed as humans and dragons littered the field with blood and chaos running through the air

"**is this…the end…?"** a flaming dragon spoke weakly as he falls to the ground in pain

He was Atlas Flame, the Hell Flame Dragon

A group of dragons and humans joined forces as they went into battle against the enemy of mankind and dragons

The Black Dragon of Chaos and Destruction, Acnologia

They're efforts were proven futile as none of their attacks had even managed to harm the monster

Acnologia stomps on a dead dragon's head as he rips it off from its body as blood soaked his claws

"**hahahahahahahahaha!"** Acnologia laughs evilly as his body was drenched in the blood of dragons and that of humans

Acnologia set his eyes upon Atlas Flame weak form as he slowly made his way towards the fire dragon with the intention to kill him

Atlas grunts in pain before Acnologia grips him with his dark and black claws

"**none can ever harm me, for I am Acnologia, the King of Dragons!"**

He gloats as he pulled back his claw and was about to kill Atlas Flame with his Dragon Killing Magic but was stopped as he was rammed away by Igneel who arrived in time

"**Ig….neel!" **Atlas Flame exclaimed to see his friend, the Fire Dragon King

Igneel looks to him as he nodded to him

"**looks like we made it in time"** Igneel said as he paid attention towards Acnologia

"**Ho? To think that the Fire Dragon King had finally come to face me?"** Acnologia spoke as his eyes glowed red

"**you have run amok for too long, Acnologia!"** Igneel exclaimed as he readied himself for battle

"**you shall no longer be allowed to harm any life!"**

Acnologia laughs to Igneel's statement

"**I shall not be allowed to harm a life? How impudent you are"** Acnologia said as his tail move side to side

"**I am Acnologia, the King of Dragons! None can hope to stop me from spreading Chaos and Destruction!"**

He shouted before

**BAM! CRASH!**

"**GAAAAHHH!"**

Something fell from the sky and crashed on top of Acnologia and sends the black dragon crashing to the ground

"**let's see if you can gloat when I'm finished with you!"** Natsu appeared on top of Acnologia as he looks very pissed

"**i-impossible!, I cannot be harmed by magic!"** Acnologia shouted before Natsu created a giant sphere of darkness and slam it on Acnologia and caused the black dragon to roar in pain

"**then how about Curse power!?" ** Natsu shouted before he jumped high up and floated in the air as he gathered gust of winds into his hands

"**Tengokuryu no!"**

A storm appeared as lightning and thunder was heard

"**Raigeki!"**

Natsu created a whirlwind of lightning and wind as it caught Acnologia in it and sends the black dragon of chaos spinning around in the tornado

"**raaaaahhhh!"**

Acnologia spins around in the whirlwind before he broke out of it by flapping his wings and broke the wind

"**a mere Dragon Slayer can harm me!?"** Acnologia exclaimed before getting punch on the jaw by Natsu who was enveloped in a coat of light and darkness

"**I'm not just a Dragon Slayer!"** Natsu shouted as the coat of light and darkness flies towards his right fist

"**I am the son of Igneel!"** he then flies towards Acnologia and punches his head as he sends the black dragon crashing to the land

**CRASH! BOOM!**

Atlas just watch in amazement as he sees Acnologia getting hammered from the attacks

""incredible! That man has such power!""

Igneel grins as he flaps his wings and floated

"**Atlas, we will handle Acnologia"** he said before flying to help Natsu in fighting the dragon

* * *

Atlas could only lay on the ground and watch as the two fights the monster themselves

Natsu cross his hands together as he swings them to the side as light started to charge in his hands

"**Hoshiryu no!"**

He then punches the air in front of him as a beam of light fired towards Acnologia and cause direct damage upon the black dragon

"**Hebunsu Rei!"**

"**gah!" **Acnologia roared in pain before Igneel grabbed Acnologia's neck and slams a flaming fist at the dragon's head and sends him crashing down to the ground

"**OOOOraaaaa!"** Igneel grabs Acnologia's tail and spin the black dragon around before throwing him into the air

"**Natsu!"** Igneel shouted as Natsu flies towards Acnologia with red and black flaming sphere on both of his hands

"**Metsuryu Ougi!"**

Natsu shouted as he chanted his next attack by slamming the two flaming spheres into one as he was now coated in it

"**Burejingu Hooken!"**

Natsu charges towards Acnologia and delivers the most devastating sharp uppercut he could give out

**BOOM!**

An explosion was created as Acnologia was clouded in the explosion

Natsu floated up in the air as his eyes was focused on the center of the dust explosion

Silence filled the field

Natsu then hears something coming beside him as he put his guard up when Acnologia's tail came swinging at him

"**Guah!"**

"**Natsu!"**

Igneel flied up and catches him

"**you alright?"** Igneel asked as Natsu nodded

They then turn their attention towards Acnologia

"**you have had your way with me"** he spoke as Acnologia roared

"**it is time for you DEATH!"**

A beam of light charged itself in Acnologia's mouth as Igneel saw that it was a breath attack

"**Natsu!"**

Igneel exclaimed as he took a deep breath with flames going into his mouth

"**Yeah!"** Natsu exclaimed as he took a deep as black flames were being absorbed into his mouth

"**Karyuu no! / Enma no!"**

Acnologia breaths a beam of light as it was a roar attack and it was heading towards Natsu and Igneel

"**Hoko! / Dogo!"**

Natsu and Igneel breath out torrents of red and black flames that combined into a twister of both

The breath attacks collided and cause an explosion that lit the sky

**BOOM!**

The explosion dimmed as Acnologia dashed towards them

"**Igneel!"** Natsu exclaimed as he coated his body with lightning and flames

"**throw me!"**

Igneel nodded as he grabs Natsu with his right hand only to pull back and throw him at Acnologia

"**DESTRUCTION!"**

"**Take this! Raienryū no!"**

Natsu pulled back his fist as all of his flames and lighting were enveloping it

"**Gekitetsu!"**

His fist collided with Acnologia's head and sends the dragon back from the collision of power

**CRASH!**

Natsu and Igneel then look upon Acnologia who got out of the crater hole and was now roaring at the both of them

To his surprise the both of them grins

"**WE'RE GETTING FIRED UP!"**

* * *

**THAT'S A WRAP!**

**BYE BYE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Back with the continuation**

**And big thanks for Moshiyari's review!**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

Natsu and Igneel were now facing off against Acnologia in the battle to save all life

"**Karyuu no Tekken!"**

Igneel pulled back his fist as he ignited it in flames and then sends it flying towards Acnologia's face and sends the black dragon skidding on the ground

Acnologia roars and rammed at Igneel's gut while Igneel grab a hold of his neck

"**Igneel!"** Natsu's voice boom out as he was in the air and he made a spinning motion with his whole body and came down like a drill

"**Chikuryu no Gurando Rasen!"**

The attack hits Acnologia's back hard as the spinning was not stopping

Acnologia roars as he uses his tail to swat Natsu away

"**Gah!?"**

Igneel was then pushed down by Acnologia as the black dragon clawed his chest

The two then did a battle of roar before Natsu came in and punches Acnologia's jaw hard

The black dragon was sent crashing to the side before Natsu and Igneel took a deep breath and was about to do a fusion attack

"**Enryuo no Hoko!"**

The both of them spewed red hot crimson flames that melted the land and cause a devastating explosion upon Acnologia

**BOOM!**

The dust was quickly blown away by Acnologia who flaps his wings and roars

"**Let's go!"** Igneel exclaimed as the both of them flaps their wings and flied to the sky

The battle took to the sky as it was filled with explosions and destruction of every sort

"**Haaaa!"** Natsu had two orbs of light and darkness as he combines them into one

"**Enharyuu no Mangetsu!"**

The world turns dark for a moment before a beam of light and darkness burst through it and hits Acnologia right on the chest

"**gaaaahhhh?!"**

Igneel then appeared behind Acnologia with his body coated in flames

"**Karyuu no Kenkaku!"**

He headbutts Acnologia's back before Natsu appeared on top of Acnologia with lightning and flames in each of his hands

"**Guren Bakuraijin!"**

Natsu swings his arms around, and creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages Acnologia and pushes him away with tremendous force

**CRASH!**

Acnologia crashes down to the ground as the attack was powerful enough to cause damage to the black dragon

"**-huff- -huff- -huff- did that do it?"** Natsu asked while feeling a bit tired from letting loose so much attack

"**no, it is not over yet"** Igneel replied as Acnologia slowly stood up from its crater

"**the attack only managed to make him kneel"** Igneel said before seeing Acnologia roaring again

"**is this guy immortal!?"** Natsu said before seeing Acnologia fly towards them in high speed

"**here he comes, Natsu!"** Igneel exclaimed as the both of them got ready

Acnologia roars as Natsu and Igneel sees that he was charging a roar attack

"**like I let you!"** Natsu exclaimed as he coated himself in black and crimson flames before dashing towards Acnologia

Igneel was about to go and help him but saw how the charge roar attack was gone

"**Natsu! it's a trap!" **Igneel shouted but it was too late as Acnologia flew to the side and grabs Natsu who misses, with his claws and threw him to the ground

**CRASH!**

"**cough! Cough!** **Damnit!...!?"** Natsu got out of the crater he was in and looks to the sky as his eyes widen in horror

"**Gah!"** Igneel coughs blood as Acnologia's claw had pierced through his chest

"**Igneel!"**

Acnologia roars as he pulled out his claw before swinging his tail and sends Igneel crashing down to the ground

**CRASH!**

Acnologia laughs as Natsu made his way towards Igneel

"**IGNEEL!"** Natsu shouted as he runs towards him

"**DON'T COME NEAR!"** Igneel shouted before he was engulfed in a beam of light that was a roar attack from Acnologia

"**IGNEEL!"**

Natsu shouted as he was then blown away from the explosion and he skidded on the ground

"**NONE CAN DEFEAT ME! I AM ACNOLOGIA!"**

Natsu looks to Igneel as the crater he was in was smoking

"**Igneel…IGNEEL!" **Natsu shouted before he had red dragon scales and demon like markings appearing all over him as he glares at Acnologia before bolting towards him

Acnologia roars and was about to dash back but failed as Natsu came like a lightning bolt and headbutts Acnologia in the abdomen

"**GUUUUAAH!"**

Natsu's eyes glowed black and red in rage as he then raised his hands up as geysers erupted from the ground

"**how dare you…..!"**

Thunder rang out as the sky darkens, mountains erupted, and hurricanes appeared

"**NO MERCY!"**

Acnologia roared at Natsu as he dashed towards him

Natsu gathered all of the elements into his hands as they dance around him

"**Ryuo no!"**

He slams his hands together before pulling back his right fist

"**Raaaahhhh!"** Acnologia pulled back his claw and imbued it in a bluish glow

Natsu's fist was coated in the six dragon slayers elements as a golden dragon appeared behind him

"**Hokken!"**

The two attacks collided and cause a devastating shockwave of an explosion that soar to the sky and can be seen from miles away

The explosion dimmed as a cloud of smoke filled the air

We then see something flying out of the smoke as it was Acnologia who was bleeding badly

""**we shall encounter once again, son of Ignee- No, E.N.D""**

Acnologia's eyes glowed red as he then flies to the clouds and disappears

"**he did it…..he had injured the dragon of chaos"** Atlas spoke before seeing Natsu floating down to the ground as he stand there for a moment before he slowly walks towards Igneel's unmoving body

Blood dripped down from Natsu's burned and scorched right hand but the pain did not bother him at all, he got in front of Igneel's corpse before he falls to his knees

"**Ig**neel…." He softly muttered out his father's name before a tear fell to the ground and then another

The markings and the scales on Natsu slowly disappear as the slayer was only filled with grief and sadness

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

He cried out to the night as he had lost someone, he held dear

Unknown to him, a glowing red orb flied out of Igneel's lifeless husk as it flied to Natsu

Natsu looks at the glowing red orb before it flies into him

He scrunched up his face as his tears fall without stopping

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**A week later**

Natsu was sitting on a cliff with a sad expression on him as he looks at the scenery in front of him

After the battle against Acnologia, it was confirmed that he was hiding away

Igneel's body was taken away into the chamber of the Six Dragon Kings and a tomb was made in honor

Nearly all dragons thanked Natsu for battling against Acnologia and came on top but to him the victory meant nothing

His wounds healed in time but his heart may never again

Fame, and power were meaningless to Natsu as he does not desire such thing

"Igneel…." Natsu whispered his name before hearing a wing flap coming behind him

"why are you here?" Natsu asked as Atlas Flame landed near the cliff and started to approach him

"**I believe that is what I was suppose to ask you, Son of Igneel"** Atlas said to him

Natsu just frown to his words as he just let the breeze pass by his hair and face

"**you were given his power for a reason,"** Atlas spoke out as he looks at the young man

"**and that reason is to protect and fight for your loved ones, was that not the promise you made with your father?"**

Natsu heard his words as they felt like venom to his heart

"please leave me alone" Natsu said as he looks down to his lap

Atlas looks to him before turning around and was about to leave after he spoke to him a few last words

"**I do not believe Igneel regretted his death…nor does he blame you for his death"**

Atlas turn his head to look at Natsu's back as the salmon hair young man was being silent

"**I believe that he was glad to have been able to fight alongside with you…..and to be able to protect you in his last moment….that is what I believe"**

Atlas then turns around and started flapping his wings

"**farewell, Son of Igneel"**

Natsu was then all alone again as he wanted nothing to have some peace and quiet

**A century later**

Natsu had begun travelling the land in search for a meaning to his life now that there is no threat from Acnologia for a century

Humans, men or women who he had encountered all died before him as he could not age like a mortal

He was currently at a city near the ocean as he was just travelling the city in search of a meaning to his life

"thanks" Natsu thanked a fruit seller as he had just bought some apples from him

Natsu walks pass the crowds of people in the city as he had no intention of communicating as he knew that even if he did get to know them, they all would just die before him

His attention was caught away when he heard the sound of crying and begging coming from an alleyway

""this sound"" Natsu quickly made his way to where the sound was and he sees in an alleyway

A group of thugs were kicking a poor woman who was in a ball shape curl as the men were kicking her body and head

Natsu had a little fireball at the tip of his fingers as he fired it at the thugs as they yelped to the burning sensation on their back

"who the heck are you!"

"you wanna go, punk!?"

Natsu looks at them as his eyes glowed red and black markings appeared on the left side of his neck

The thugs shook in fear before they ran away

Natsu sighs before helping the woman up while his black markings fade away

"thank you!" the woman thanked Natsu as she picked up a step on grocery bag

Natsu looks at the woman as she was a black hair woman with a light brown skin and her clothes were that of country a bumpkin girl

"my name is Eliza, thank you so much for helping me!" she said to Natsu with a smile

"Natsu" he introduced himself to her

She then thanked him again and ask him if he would like to come to her home for some tea as a token of gratitude

Natsu agreed as he did not have anything to do at all

**At an orphanage**

Natsu and Eliza arrived to a nearly rundown orphanage where the condition of the place was not best be known

They step into the orphanage where some orphaned children were peeking at them

Natsu scanned through the whole place as he could tell that the children were wearing quite dirty clothes and the place is having a financial problem

"please come in" Eliza said as she and Natsu entered the building

Natsu looks around and sees that the place isn't going to last any much longer

Crumbling walls, broken windows, creaking roofs, and dirtied floors with pest infestation

He pitied the place

"please sit here" Eliza said as she motions to a seat at a table

"please wait a moment"

Eliza said as she began making tea for him

Natsu looks around a bit more as his eyes spotted children hiding behind the corner of the hallway

They hide to his eyes and he saw a very ragged up teddy bear fall to the floor before being picked up by a little girl who ran back to hide

Natsu looks away and the children peek again to him as he decided to ignore the stares

"here you go" Eliza said as she placed a nearly cracked tea cup to the table in front of Natsu

"thanks" Natsu said to her as Eliza sat to the opposite side to him

"thank you again for helping me that time" said Eliza as Natsu shook his head saying that it was nothing

"where's the care taker of this orphanage?" Natsu asked her

"my mom but she's sick so I'm taking over till she gets better" Eliza replied with a smile

"what about your father?" Natsu asked her while sipping his tea

"I don't have a father" Eliza replied to him

Natsu looks to her as he could hear her heartbeat and she was telling the truth

"my mom raised me on her own, and she started this orphanage because she loves kids" Eliza told him her story as the two started to talk some more till it was night and everyone was asleep except for Natsu who stayed over for the night

Natsu walks out of the orphanage and sees just how bad shaped it was in

He lifted up his hands and did a snap of his fingers

**RUMBLE!**

The ground shook before the dead and dying plant life in the orphanage started to come back to life

Natsu looks to the broken playground set as he snaps his fingers twice and all of the broken playground started repairing itself and was now like brand new

He then walks to the orphanage walls and place his hands on the wall as the building started to glow red before it dimmed

Natsu sighs before he looks up and sees the building structure and color of the orphanage was as brand new

"that should do it" Natsu said as he walks back into the orphanage and went upstairs

He walks through the hallway and quietly went into the room where Eliza's sick mom was sleeping

Natsu took a deep breath as he pulled back both his hands and slowly push them forwards as green sparkles came flowing out of his hands and on to Eliza's mother as her face started to look better

**Next day**

Eliza and the children woke up as they were surprise to see the orphanage looks new

They went out and sees Eliza's mother walking as Eliza cried in joy as seeing her mother walking again was like seeing a miracle

Everyone went down and sees Natsu sitting at a very long wooden table where there were assortments of meals place on it'

"hungry?" Natsu asked with a smile as everyone smiled in joy and started to have their breakfast

Natsu had decided to stay with the orphanage as he thought he found the reason for him to live only to find out how horrid the future for him would be

**One year later**

**Night**

Natsu was walking back to the orphanage with a bag full of groceries and toys for the kids

He smiled and looks to see the citizens were crowding as they were looking at a smoke that was flying into the sky

Natsu's eyes widen as he started running to the orphanage and his eyes widen in horror

Flames

Flames were burning the orphanage as it crumbles down

He drops the groceries as he had heard the sound of coughing from inside and quickly runs into the orphanage

**In the burning orphanage**

Natsu looks around as he could only see smoke and flames

"cough….cough"

He hears the coughing as it was coming from upstairs

Natsu ran up the burning stairs and his eyes spotted Mika the youngest orphan, was under a pile of wood as she was trying to get her stuck leg out

"Mika!" Natsu shouted as he went to her and pulled up the pile of burning wood

He pulled her out and quickly made his way out before the orphanage crumbles down

**Outside**

Natsu and Mika got out of the burning building, only to see Eliza and the others sprawled around the ground, dead

He sees soldiers marching around him and a fat man wearing a golden robe and a golden crown came riding a horse

The fat man started to announce himself as the king of this kingdom and he had decree that the orphanage was a place filled with demons and that everyone living in it must die

Natsu did not hear anything at all as his eyes were void of emotions

Seeing the dead bodies of Eliza and the others made him remembered how powerless he was a century ago

"kill him" the fat king said as the soldiers started marching towards Natsu with sword and spears readied

Suddenly

**RUMBLE!**

**DUUUURRRR!**

An earthquake and a thunderstorm appeared as Natsu slowly stands up as his bangs foreshadows his eyes

Natsu felt his heart beat rising and his body was getting hot

His eyes turned black before a red crimson dragon eyes appeared in the black eyes and red scales with black markings appeared on his neck to his face

The king and the soldiers look in fear as Natsu burst into flames

"**RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

That night

An entire kingdom disappears

As if it was erased from existence

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	6. Chapter 6

**Continuing**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**X578**

Natsu was standing near a cliff where there stood a tomb stone which had dried-up roses on the pedestal

He had a new set of roses as he burns away the old ones and replace them with the ones, he brought

Natsu had a sad smile as he softly traced his hand on the name plate on the tomb as his finger trace the name Eliza on it as there were several other names written bellow it

"good bye" Natsu said as he walks away and went into the woods

**A week later**

Natsu was walking the path leading to the chamber of the Six Dragon Kings where there was a temple built upon the cave, he once knew was there

"what is this?" Natsu said as he reached through the door where it opened without his touch and he sees torches lit the hallway

He walks in and was in a cave where the remaining members of the Six Dragon kings stood in a circle before seeing Natsu arriving

They welcomed him with open arms or rather claws as they were over joyed to meet him once again

"**Dragon Saviour! You've returned!" **Gaia boomed out with a grin

"**it is wonderful to see you once again"**

"**we've known that one day that you would return here"**

"**have you come to live with the rest of us in the realm of dragons?"**

"**you look well, Dragon Saviour"**

They bombarded him with warm greetings and smiles as Natsu was glad to know that he can put his trust upon them

"yes and no" he replied to them as he started to walk towards them with the rocks below him were creating stairs for him to climb

A grand rock circle was rising up from the ground as Natsu stood at the center of it

"I have a favor to ask of you all" Natsu said to them

"**anything for you, Dragon Saviour" **Arastia said with a smile

Natsu smiles back before raising his hand to his chest as a red glow appeared on his chest

The dragons looked at him as they see a red glowing orb coming out of Natsu as it transforms into a red crystal-like gem

The gem floated up towards Illios who looked at the floating gem in his claw

"**this is…!?"** Illios exclaimed as he could sense the magic radiating from the gem

"**Igneel's Flame?!" **Levia exclaimed

Natsu nodded "I need you all to protect this for me"

"**why, Dragon Saviour? Why are you sealing away Igneel's flame no his very will?" **Arostius spoke to him

"Acnologia, he is still out there, when the times is right, Igneel's power will be needed, that is why I'm sealing it away and ask you all for its safe keeping" Natsu explained to them

"**why? Are you leaving?"** illios asked him as Natsu nodded

"reality is a cruel and harsh thing, the world rejects me for who I am, a monster" Natsu said as he looks at the red scales and black markings on his hands

"**utter nonsense!"** Gaia exclaimed

"**you saved all life from the clutches of Acnologia, the real monster! Those humans have no knowledge for your heroic deeds as the saviour of this world!"**

"thank you, Gaia. But I've no reason to believe that humans will change their minds upon seeing me for who I really am, I no longer have any place in this land"

"**then come with us!" **Levia shouted

"**come to the realm of Dragons! You can live in Peace and Harmony with us!"**

"**none shall despise you! None shall see you as a monster!"**

Natsu shook his head as he had a sad smile upon him

"thank you for the offer, but no" Natsu told them

"I have chosen my path, and my path is to disappear from these lands" Natsu said as he started to walk away to the exit

All of the dragons had tears running down their eyes as to see a hero, a saviour, a friend, leaves.

"I will return…when the time is right, I shall return" Natsu spoke as he disappears from their sight forever

**X770**

**Alakitasia**

**Alvarez Empire**

Natsu was standing on top of the castle of the Alvarez Empire as he had a solemn look on him

"Natsu"

A voice call out as Natsu turns to see a young man wearing a black robe with gold trim, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso. He has short black hair, dark eyes, and wears a pendant and also a necklace that had a blackish blue gem on it.

He was known in Ishgar as The Black Wizard, Zeref, but here he is known as Emperor Spriggan

But for Natsu, he is known as Zeref Dragneel, his Elder brother

Natsu had left Ishgar and went to the Western Continent, Alakisita. In search of a place he could call home

Instead he encountered Zeref who was building his empire a century ago

Zeref told him of his past, of how he had turned Natsu into a demon who in his hope can kill him

Natsu replied that he has no desire to kill as it had no benefit for him

The two stayed in Alakisita where the two helped each other

Natsu created a special gem that absorbs Zeref's Curse of Contradiction from which Zeref had suffered years of sadness and grief for killing living innocent lives

Zeref gave Natsu a place to call home, but for Natsu who was grateful of the offering still feels empty inside

Natsu was named as a member of the Spriggan 12, Shields whose sole duty is to protect Alvarez and Zeref who was the emperor

He was the strongest of them all but had retired 8 years ago, as he had lost the taste for a fight

Natsu returned back to Ishgar for he went on a journey to find the meaning of his life but from time to time he would visit his brother at Alvarez

"what is it, Nii-san?" Natsu asked him before looking at the sunset

"you have a guest" Zeref said as Natsu turns to look a scarlet hair woman who was wearing a witch like outfit

"her name is Irene, Irene Belserion" Zeref introduces her to him as Natsu's eyes glowed red and black for a second before dimming as Natsu's eyes widen

"you…!?" Natsu said as Zeref nodded to him

"she needs your help" Zeref said as he smiled to Irene

"can he really help me?" Irene whispered to him as Zeref nodded to her

"alright" Natsu said as he raised his right hand up as it glowed golden a bit

"you might feel a little sting from this" Natsu said before he pierced through Irene's chest as she gasped for air a bit

Natsu's hand started moving around in the glowing hole on her chest as he then grabs a hold of something

"I got it" Natsu said as his hand pulled out a glowing red orb from which Zeref quickly catches Irene as she felt weak all of the sudden

Natsu looks at the glowing orb as he saw a sprouted seed that had the mark of a dragon before he smashed it into pieces with his hand

"get her to a bed" Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and a green aura glowed and coated his hand

"she might need a lot of rest from this" Natsu then pushes his hand forward as a green sparkle rains down on Irene

"I know" Zeref said before he and Irene teleported away

Natsu was then all alone as he turns to look at the sunset that was slowly sinking into the ground

""why am I still feeling empty inside?""

Natsu closes his eyes and vanishes into golden sparkles of light

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**X780**

**Fiore**

Natsu was walking through the land of Ishgar as he was wearing a cloak and a mask while traveling

No destination, no reason, no nothing

A hero, a savior, a man. Who has no point of even living, wanders through the land in search of his true purpose for being alive for four hundred years.

He wanders into a forest where he heard the sound of an animal screeching in distress

Natsu followed the noise and sees a bear cub trying to save a bigger bear which Natsu presumed was the parent, as the big bear was on the ground with an arrow on its back

He walks towards them as the little cub instantly tried to act aggressive against Natsu

"I am a friend" Natsu said as he waves his hands to the side and then to the front as green aura of sparkles fly towards the bigger bear

The arrow lodge onto it's back fell off as the bigger bear stands up all right

The cub let out a low growl as it nuzzles its head to the bigger one

Natsu smiled behind his mask before hearing the sound of men coming into the woods

The bears ran away while Natsu stood where he was

He then was confronted by six men with hunting equipment

Natsu saw one man had a bow and an arrow with him

""must be the same archer who shot the arrow""

Natsu thought before he was face to face with a man who had scars all over his body and face

"hey buddy, you happen to see a bear and a cub, did ya?" the man asked Natsu

"no" Natsu replied to him and walks pass the man before getting his shoulder grabbed

"you're lying" he said to Natsu as he yanked him to the side

"I'm not" Natsu said as he hides his eyes

"really? Care to explain on how on coincidence that you are here where we saw the bear and the cub running to and the sound of the cub growling?"

"I've happen to pass by, I heard no sound at all" Natsu replied to him

"oh yeah?" The man said and was about to walk away before he pulled out his dagger and slashed at Natsu's mask

Natsu fell down a bit as he holds his mask

"buddy, I've seen and hear a lot of lies in my days, ain't no way some punk going to lie his way out of me!" the man said as Natsu stands up and pulls down his mask

"**then…."** A dark deep voice spoke frightened the hunters as they all took a step back

"**can you tell if my face is a lie?"**

Natsu slowly turns his face and revealed his demonic appearance that sent shivers to the hunters whose face paled upon seeing Natsu's face

"M-M-M-MONSTER!"

They screamed before running away

Natsu looks at them fleeing as he sighs before placing his mask back on as the ripped part was gone

""A Monster"

* * *

Natsu was at a waterfall where he had rescued a drowning woman

She thanked him before she saw his face

"F-F-FREAK!"

""A Freak""

* * *

Natsu was at a city where a hoodlum took of his mask and revealed hi face to everyone in the city

"D-D-DEMON!"

""A Demon""

* * *

""everywhere I go, every place I had been to. I had been called by many things by many people""

""I really am cursed""

* * *

**X779**

**At a mountain**

**In a cave**

Natsu was in a cave as he had been living here for a year, away from humans

He had a ball of light in his hand as it flied around his hand before vanishing

""how long?""

Natsu looks at his hands as they were not hands of a man, rather they were the hands of an abomination

He clenches them before leaning to the wall of the cave in solitude

""how long have I lived this long?""

Natsu then heard the sound of multiple footsteps coming towards the cave

He put on his mask and hides in the shadow so that he would not encounter any humans

Natsu stayed quiet as he does not want any encounters with any humans

"E.N.D-sama. we have come to indulge in your presence"

Natsu heard his long abandoned name been spoken as he turns to see three figure kneeling in front of the cave

One has the appearance of fusion between a shark and a lizard, yet was not. extremely muscular in both build and posture, he had razor like fins on his elbows, and Natsu could tell that he was not human

Another one has a nearly human like characteristic but was not, he had blond hair and was wearing a black sleeveless, collared shirt with a black, slime-like highlights and has a short tie with black pants and black shoes

The last one was the middle one who had long purple hair tied into a pony tail, and dons a long, black jacket trimmed with a light-colored flame pattern; the lapels are a matching lighter coloured as well. wears light coloured pants and black boots

"who are you?" Natsu spoke while appearing out of the shadows

"forgive our rudeness, E.N.D-sama"

The three of them bowed in forgiveness to Natsu

"we three are demons of the book of Zeref"

"Fushi, Tempester"

"Kaimei, Torafuzar"

"Meio, Mard Geer"

""more demons? Like me?"" Natsu thought before taking off his mask and revealing his appearance to them

"to be able to witness the mightiest of all Etherious in all of your glory, is a great honor, my Lord"

Mard Geer spoke to Natsu as he bowed in respect and honor towards him

"how were you able to find me here?" Natsu asked them

"the might of the strongest and powerful Etherious, must be honored as we all can feel your power, my lord" Tempester answered him

"why have you come here?"

"we three have come to join you and ask of you to be the pillar for all Etherious" Mard Geer replied to him

"for what reason do you believe I shall be this pillar?" said Natsu while crossing his arms

"to prove how weak and powerless humans are, my lord" Torafuzar replied to him

"humans have desecrated these lands for centuries and had accused you with such insolent disrespect"

"the hero who saved these lands from the claws of chaos must be deemed as someone worthy to be called a god!"

Natsu squinted his eyes as he turns around and his back was face to them

"I am no hero, nor do I care for the honor of being called one"

"I am who I am, and nothing can change that"

Natsu told to them as he looks to them

"such wisdom is a shame to be bestowed upon us, E.N.D-sama!" Tempester said as he bowed his head

"you desire for me to become the pillar of all Etherious?" Natsu said as his body burst into flames and revealed that Natsu was now wearing a demonic type of clothing with golden trimmings

"so it shall be"

The cave started rumbling as the mountain rocks crumbles and the sleeping volcano awakens as it was the sign for the birth of a dark guild

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**X782**

Natsu was sitting at a throne chair as he was now the Master of a dark guild named Tartaros

A guild of demons

Two and a half years has passed since the founding of the guild

Natsu had Mard Geer become his right hand man, who supervise the guild when Natsu is absent

Etherious from all over joined the dark guild as they desired to be the subordinates of E.N.D.

The guild grew as more and more Etherious joined

**Reiseiten, ****Kyoka**

An aviant type Etherious who possesses the Strengthening Curse, A Curse that multiplies her strength to increase by each second

**(Imagine Scene: Kyoka using whip like claws to strike at humans before she tosses a giant boulder with one hand at them)**

**Etherious, Jackal**

An Etherious who possesses the Bomb Curse, A Curse that causes anything or anyone that he touched or touches him to explode devastatingly

**(Imagine Scene: Jackal running towards Human enemies as he passes by all of them before snapping his fingers as the humans had a glowing yellow spot on them before they exploded)**

**Kenkō, ****Franmalth**

A Cyclops like Etherious who possesses the Absorption Curse, A Curse that allows him to absorb souls and utilize the power each soul has

**(Imagine Scene: Franmalth absorbing souls coming out of human bodies as he uses the magic possessed by the soul)**

**Hell Freezer, Cocytus**

A Lycanthrope type Etherious who possesses the Absolute Zero Curse, A Curse that gives him the ability to freeze anything in the coldest of ice

**(Imagine Scene: Cocytus calls upon a blizzard that freezes everything surrounding him)**

**Shikkoku Sōjō, ****Keyes**

A Necromancer type Etherious who possesses the Necromancy Curse, A Curse that revives the dead and gives him control over them

**(Imagine Scene: Keyes who is holding a staff called khakkara, as he stomps the staff at the ground three times, and then skull warriors sprout out from the ground and started attacking humans)**

**Dojigiri, Ezel**

A volatile Etherious who has inhuman traits and possesses the Tenga Goken, A curse that allows him to cut through anything

**(Imagine Scene: Ezel holds his hands in an X shape gesture before he swings his hands to the side and a boulder was cut into four pieces in an instant)**

**Fushi, Tempester**

An Etherious who possesses the Calamity Curse, A curse that allows him to control and call upon natural calamities and disasters

**(Imagine Scene: Tempester blowing a tornado out of his mouth, causes Earthquakes with his stomp, causing floods with a wave of his hands)**

**Kaimei, Torafuzar**

An aquatic type Etherious who possesses the Tenchi Kaimei, A Curse that allows him to summons waves of dark water filled with Carbon

**(Imagine Scene: Tempester wave his hands to the side as a wave of dark water flooded the field and started drowning humans)**

**And lastly, **

**Meio, Mard Geer**

A human like Etherious who possesses the Thorn Curse, A Curse that allows him to summon thorn roots from the very earth itself

**(Imagine Scene: Mard Geer who was smiling, wave his right hand in multiple gesture before hundreds of thorn roots burst out of the ground)**

Natsu sighs as he twirls a glass of wine in his hand

He looks upon his reflection as he had never felt such boredom

""how boring""

Natsu drinks his wine before it disappears into sparkles

He looks to the sides and sees just how secluded it was

"an alliance of Dark Guilds, huh?" Natsu said as he lifted his fingers up and a piece of paper flied and floated in front of him

"let us see how interesting this can be" he swipes his fingers to the side and a quill pen came and signed the paper which was a contract for the alliance

"Mard Geer" Natsu called out as the Underworld King came in

"yes, my Lord?" he said after he walks towards Natsu and kneels in front of him

"deliver this to the one they call Master Hades of Grimoire Heart" Natsu said as the letter folded itself and floated towards Mard Geer

"at once, my lord" he replied as he stands up and leaves the place

Natsu was now alone and bored of nothing to do

"I'll suppose that I should read books to pass the time"

Natsu said as he stands up from his throne and made his way out of his throne room

**In Tartaros' Hallway**

Natsu walks in his hallway as he passes by Jackal and Ezel who stood to the side and lets Natsu pass them while bowing to him

He turns around the corner where he found the door leading to the library where all of the knowledge Natsu had stored in

**5 hours later**

Natsu who was wearing glasses, was reading a book of black arts as he had been reading the book till noon

He sighs before closing the book and took off his glasses

"I do wonder how my brother find this too be entertaining" Natsu said as the book floats out of his hand and to the shelf where Natsu had took it

He rubbed his eyes a bit before hearing the door to the library being knocked

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK**

He sighs before another book flies to his hands and he started reading it

"come in" Natsu said as the door opened and revealed Kyoka

"what is it, Kyoka?" he asked the avian demon

"My Lord, we have a new recruit who desires to join our ranks" Kyoka said while kneeling to Natsu

"ho?" Natsu said interested while not looking away from his book

"and where is the one who desires to join our ranks?" he asked her

"I have brought her here, my lord" Kyoka said as she turns to look at the opened door

"come in" Kyoka spoke as a woman wearing a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. her attire consists of a very revealing blue-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes, and the most noticeable feature she posses is the two golden colored horns on each side of her head as they were pointing upwards

Natsu looks away from his reading and sees the woman as his eyes widen a bit

""Eliza?!"" Natsu thought as he nearly saw Eliza beside Sayla as she was nearly the spitting image of her

"her name is Sayla, Ryōgetsuten Sayla" Kyoka introduces her name as Sayla kneels to Natsu

"it is a great honour to be in your presence, E.N.D-sama"

* * *

**That's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back with the continuation**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**Tartaros**

**A week later**

Natsu was sitting at his throne with a thinking pose

""how?""

He thought as he could not shake the possibility of some of the similarities Eliza and Sayla have

""fate is such a mysterious thing""

He then snaps his fingers as a book appeared in his hands

The book was ancient looking as it had the title Etherious on it

Natsu looks at the book and was about to open it but decided to not as he had no interest in indulging on how his brother created the demons of his books

He made the book vanish before he stood up from his throne

"how boredom"

He said before he walked out of his throne room and was heading towards anywhere, in order to get his mind off of things

**Garden area**

Natsu at a bench with a book in his hands

His eyes scan through the contents as he tried to get interested in it

"tales written by humans are so dull" Natsu said as he chuckles a bit while taking off his glasses

"the tales of a demon however" Natsu swipes his hand to the side and the book he was holding started to turn dark as black mist started appearing and flying into the book

"are more interesting"

The book then glowed as it transforms into a little green furball

"nuuu!" the little creature squealed before starting to jump around

"an energetic one, aren't you?" Natsu chuckles before the little creature transforms back into a book

"still incomplete, huh?"

Natsu said as he snaps his fingers and the book disappears

He was now alone in the garden as some of the members of Tartaros which he named the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros were somewhere else in the meantime

Natsu close his eyes as he let the sound of the wind blows through the area, he was in

"just like this…I wish for this to never end"

Natsu softly muttered before he falls victim to his dreams

**In Natsu's dreams**

_Fire and destruction were everywhere_

_Natsu's eyes widen as he sees the whole country was burning in flames and the smell of death was everywhere_

_His eyes then spotted a dark silhouette behind burning smoke as the sight of red burning eyes were seen_

_He then hears a roar before he was engulfed in the flames_

**Out of Natsu's dream**

**Evening**

"haaa!" Natsu woke up with a startle as he was sweating while holding his face

""cursed….to see that monster in my dreams""

Natsu thought before realizing that a blanket was put over him

"who?" Natsu thought before sniffing the blanket as he could smell the odor which belongs to that of a female's

"her, huh?" he said as he took the blanket and head to his chambers

**Next month**

**Library**

Natsu was sitting in his library and was reading a book with a bored expression on him

He closed the book as it flies back to its shelf

Natsu snaps his fingers and reach his hand up but was confused to see the book which he had decided to read for today was not flying into his hands

"has someone took it?" Natsu thought before seeing the door to the library being opened and a book came flying in

He then sees Sayla coming into view as she quickly kneels before Natsu upon sight of him

"please forgive me, Master. I had no knowledge that you had desired the book!" she beg for his forgiveness as Natsu looks to her before looking to the book

He stands up and walks towards her as Sayla close her eyes and awaits her punishment

"here" Natsu said as he lends the book to her

Sayla looks up and sees the book in front of her

"take it" Natsu said as Sayla's hand slowly reached towards it

"but Master, do you not desire to read it?" Sayla asked to Natsu who turns around to walk back to his seat

"patience is a virtue, and something I have" Natsu said as he sat back and leans his face to his right hand

"I have all the time in the world, waiting for the time to read a book is something worth paying for"

"thank you very much, Master" Sayla bowed to Natsu before standing up and was about to leave when Natsu spoke to her

"no, thank you for the blanket" Natsu said that made Sayla surprise a bit

"it is something all must do towards you, Master" Sayla spoke back to Natsu

"one that not many Etherious could think of doing, Sayla" Natsu spoke as he had a small smile on him

"do you not think the same?"

Sayla nodded before excusing herself

Natsu's smiles did not disappear as he was smiling quite amused

""the Goddess of the Chill Moon", huh?"

* * *

Days passed, weeks passed, and months passed

How Natsu find having Sayla as his company was quite soothing for him

He did not know what compels him to be with her

For one, he was indulged in an emotion not understandable to demons nor Etherious

Love

* * *

**X782**

Right now, our attention is back to the Library where Natsu was currently sitting in his seat resting while Sayla was sitting on her personal seat, Natsu granted for her to have

She reads the content of a human's tale while Natsu listens to her quite soothing voice

"for he is now no longer mortal, unable to age, unable to have death's mercy." Sayla spoke as she reads the tale

"unable to love" Sayla then closes the book as she sighs a bit

"what is wrong?" Natsu asked softly while peeking an eye to her

"tale that are written by humans are very dull, Master" Sayla replied to him

"any demon might not even find the tale of a human to be entertaining at all"

Natsu looks to her and chuckles a bit

"who would've known that another would speak of the same thing to me?" Natsu said as he leans back to his seat in resting

"but that man in the story, he is almost like me" Natsu muttered out

"unable to age nor die, a quite fitting thing for me"

He looks to Sayla as he smiled a bit

"but….some of him does not match me at all" he reach his hand towards Sayla as his hand slowly slides down her pale complexion

"I am unable to die, I am unable to age, but…."

Natsu's hand cup her cheeks as Sayla had a tinge of red on her cheeks from his soothing touch

"I am able to love"

Natsu said as he leans his forehead towards Sayla's

"...Master…."

Sayla softly spoke as she felt such comforting warmth radiating from him

"Sayla"

Natsu spoke to her as he gently lifts her left hand up a bit

"will you bear my child?"

He asked her as a silver ring with a black shaped diamond on top appeared on her left ring finger

Sayla smiled ever so softly to him as her lips parted for his answer

"….yes…."

* * *

**that's a wrap!**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Back with the last continuation**

**Thanks a lot for friendly reader and reviewer Moshiyari**

"**speaking"**

""**thinking""**

**On with the story**

* * *

**somewhere**

**In a burning wasteland**

Natsu was walking in the burning wasteland as he had blood all over him

"-huff- -huff- -huff- -huff-" Natsu gripped his right arm as he walks through the burning wasteland

He looks around and only sees flames and Chaos all over the place

Natsu was now face to face with a dark giant silhouette with glowing red eyes

"**The time for our ancient battle to begin once again, is coming to a close"**

A dark deep voice spoke before a dark giant claw stomps upon the ground near Natsu

"**I will take and destroy everything you've ever loved"**

"**that is a promise"**

The voice disappeared before Natsu sees someone up ahead as it was a woman with black hair

"ELIZA!"

Natsu screams out before the whole place was gone in a white blinding flash

**Tartaros**

**Resting Chamber**

"ELIZA!" Natsu screams as he sat up on his bed with sweat covering him

"haa…haaa…haa…a dream?" Natsu said as he holds his face with his hands

"it felt….so real"

"Natsu-sama?"

Natsu turns to the voice as it was Sayla who was waking up from bed, the both of them were sharing

He and Sayla were now intertwined as he had never felt such connection with the female demon in his long life

"are you alright?" she asked him while using the blankets to cover her upper body

"yeah…I'm fine….just a dream, that's all" Natsu replied to her with a bit of panting breathing

He looks at his hands as he clenches them several times to make sure that he was awake

Sayla looks to him as she slowly reached to his shoulder and gently place her hand to it

She then leans her head to his back side as Natsu tensed a bit

"it's alright, Natsu-sama" Sayla softly spoke before the two slowly falls down to the bed

"I am here for you" she said to him

Her hands slowly reached to his face as she softly caresses him

"forever"

Natsu felt a tear falls down his face as he could not remember the last time, he felt so much peace before

Sayla slowly pulls him into her chest as she slowly and gently caresses him to sleep

"I will be there for you…I will protect you in your dreams"

""how long?…..how long has it been since I felt in peace before?""

His eyes slowly fluttering close as Sayla's lullaby heartbeat was alluring him to sleep

Natsu's eyes started to close but not before he sees several silhouettes in the corner of his eyes as they were all smiling and waving goodbye to him

""_**thank you and goodbye""**_

A voice spoke before darkness came to embrace Natsu as he slept in peace

* * *

**X786**

Natsu who was wearing a mask and a cloak was bidding his guild goodbye for he has to go on a journey

"Jackal, Tempester and Torafuzar, I'll be trusting the three of you with the protection over Sayla"

Natsu told them as the three demon kneels and nodded to him

"you can put your trust in us, E.N.D-sama" Jackal said to him

"we shall not allow anything to harm her" Tempester spoke

"for we shall put our lives in her protection" Torafuzar spoke

Natsu nodded before turning towards the other demons

"Mard Geer shall be the temporary Guild Master till I return back from my journey" Natsu said as Mard Geer nodded with a bow to Natsu

"Kyoka, supervise the lesser demons with Franmalth"

Kyoka and Franmalth bowed to Natsu

"Keyes, find suitable information on any sealed Etherious amongst the land"

Natsu then turns his attention towards Sayla who was sitting in a chair with Cocytus standing guard beside her

As she was caressing her bulging stomach that made her look like she was 5 months pregnant, but no she was actually 5 years pregnant

The amount of time needed for an Etherious Infant to form in the womb of the mother is approximately 9 to 10 years

Due to being conceived with a child, Sayla's Curse, Macro. Had its ability diminished as her powers were drained for the infant's growth rate

Natsu slowly walks towards her as he kneels down and gently caresses her stomach

"a long time we must wait for our child to be born…" Natsu said before looking to Sayla with a smile

"but it is something worth waiting for"

Sayla nodded as Natsu wave his hand to the side then towards Sayla's stomach

A green goldish aura rains down upon her as it gives Sayla and comfort warm feeling

"I will return…" Natsu said as he stands up a bit and leans his forehead to Sayla's

"I will return to you…I will return to our child…..so please, wait for me"

He softly whispered as Sayla smiled back softly

"I will wait, Natsu-sama" Said Sayla before Natsu kisses her forehead then to her lips as an act of good bye

"a family…is something I had ever wanted…"

Natsu then turns around as he walks away while his cloak was blowing from the wind

Tartaros looks to their master as he set off for his journey

The sound of a finger snap could be heard and then the sight of a black portal could be seen in front of Natsu as the latter entered it and the portal then disappears

**At a forest**

A portal appeared in the middle of the forest as Natsu step out of it

He breathes out a sigh before he started walking the path of the forest with the sound of his footsteps the only thing, he can hear

A wind of just blows through as the wind makes Natsu's cloak dance around while the man was walking to a volcano that was erupting

This is just the start

The start of his tale

The Tale of the Black Salamander

"shall we see to this tale?"

_**~fin~**_

* * *

**to everyone who had read my Tale of the Black Salamander Book 2**

**i had once said that i would make three new fanfics**

**this one being one of the three**

**i decided to make a major change to the other two**

**one being**

**the fanfic "Messing with Space Magic"**

**i decided to do a change as i will rename the fanfic**

**"Battle of Salamanders"**

**which is like the description i had made but there will be some twist here and there**

**while the other one, i'm still thinking about the right name**

**anywho**

**thank you for reading**

**bye bye**


End file.
